The present invention relates to a method and device for automatically increasing the restoring force of a pneumatic tire, and more specifically to a method and device for rapidly restoring the deformation made on the wheel tread of the pneumatic tire when a vehicle runs.
Heretofore, when a vehicle is running at a high speed, the speed of the vehicle has to be decreased or the internal pressure within the tire has to be increased to prevent the formation of a "standing wave".
However, when the internal pressure within the tire is increased, poor damping occurs when the vehicle runs at a low speed and the fatigue of the quality of the tire is hastened. In order to solve the drawbacks, regulating the internal pressure of the tire requires stopping the vehicle on all such occasions after or before which the vehicle runs at a high speed.
For solving the above mentioned drawbacks, the applicant developed a method for increasing the internal pressure within a tire in proportion to the running speed of a vehicle, which was granted a patent on July 27, 1976 under U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,425 in the U.S.A. The present invention further improves the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,425 and has a feature that when the wheel tread of the tire is deformed during the operation of a vehicle, especially at a high speed, such a partial deformation of the wheel tread is rapidly restored, so that the formation of a "standing wave" can be prevented.